


Picturesque

by skylanterns



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: I like looking at bodies of water, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylanterns/pseuds/skylanterns
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I wrote for practice
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 10





	1. I'd Like To Meet You Sooner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to use a random street viewer so I could write up a drabble with it and improve my writing. This one, I used this: http://randomstreetview.com/jp#jt4zw_26vhno_4o_3_-n

Taiga closed the front door of his home and faced the road. On the other side, a part of the sea could be seen, and beyond it was the other side of the island. A few fishing boats were placed along the dock, gently swaying with the movement of the waves. It was a majestic view as usual, and he didn't think he could ever be used to it. He closed his eyes. He could feel the breeze softly brushing his skin and hair, carrying along the smell of the salty sea. He smiled. Opening his eyes, he started to walk. 

A few minutes after trudging through the narrow path of the road, beads of sweat started to form in his forehead. He was walking in the sweltering heat, with no hints of shade in sight. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed. He wished he brought an umbrella or a hat at least. He was too far to go back home so he just sucked it up and continued on.

He took a left on a bridge, and saw someone approaching. With an umbrella in one hand and a bag on the other, the person began to run. 

Taiga got a bad feeling that something he didn't like was about to happen, but steeled himself. He would regret it more if he tried to run away.

Once he was close enough, the person held his umbrella over Taiga's head and scolded him, "You dummy! Why did you get out? What if something happened?"

Taiga flinched at the harsh tone. Pouting, he said, "I just thought it would be nice to meet you on the way. And I wanted to walk. I wanted to meet you sooner, Hokuto."

Hokuto's brows were laced with worry, but softened once he heard the other's response. He patted Taiga's head. It was scalding hot. He tsked and flicked the smaller one's forehead, "Mou, what should I do with you? You know it's not a good idea to walk alone, and at noon to boot. Good thing I was near."

Taiga just smiled sweetly at him and giggled. Hokuto shook his head but smiled back anyway. He could never stay annoyed at Taiga for too long.

"Let's go home now, alright? I've got watermelons." Hokuto motioned Taiga to move and the latter happily obliged.


	2. As Far As The Eye Could See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Female!Taiga
> 
> I also used a random street view generator here but I lost the link so here's the googlemaps link instead: https://maps.app.goo.gl/mThGvKt3gZ8W9p9PA

Taiga was strolling along the red bricks that adorned the long side walk on the bridge connecting Okinawa and Hamahiga Island. A mere twenty-minute walk was nothing to a local, who trudged on the same path for a thousand times already. She was wearing a large sunhat and a pastel blue dress that day, in which both kept fluttering in the wind that came from all sides. Metal bars stood on each side of the road but it didn't keep Taiga from witnessing a spectacular view of the ocean on both sides of the bridge. It was a nice shade of blue, perfectly reflecting the cloudless sky above. And with the sun's light making the water's surface glitter, it was truly a breathtaking sight. Even if she walked by this a thousand times more, she was sure she'd be nothing less than amazed every time.

Reaching the other side of the bridge, the metal bars had stopped and were replaced by rickety wood fences that barely held together and were accompanied by a few wild grasses. There was no sidewalk on that side so she just settled on appreciating the ocean on the other side of the road. She liked it better this way, it seemed more natural, more unkempt.

Realizing that she stood there more than she would've liked, she hastily went on walking and went inside the park on her right. 

The park looked like it was rarely maintained, with overgrown bushes and weeds sprouting here and there. Wandering through it tickled her sandaled feet and legs. But soon enough, she reached the clearing where a bunch of stone benches were placed. On one of them, a hunched figure sat, looking through his phone. She approached him. 

"Hi! Did you wait long?" 

The hunched figure looked up, and seemed frozen in place once he took a good look at the blonde. She couldn't pinpoint his expression exactly, so she just waved her hands in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Hokuto?"

With that, Hokuto appeared to break himself out of his trance and stuttered, "N-no, I just got here." He placed his phone in his pocket and stood up. "Do you want to try Southern Hope today? It's nearby and I don't want to make you walk farther."

Taiga smiled at his concern. She wasn't a bit tired but agreed nonetheless, "Alright! It's your treat!"


	3. Through the Camera's Lens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly interesting story on how this was inspired: I was getting tired of generating random streets only to end up to a place out of nowhere so I just manually dropped the street view person (you know, the dandelion colored one) somewhere on Hokkaido (partly because I'm always seeing places in the south and not much in north) and voila. This wonderful drone 360 degree view welcomed me (I used the google maps link because I think it's better): https://www.google.com/maps/place/Kanayamakohan+Camping+Ground/@43.1586112,142.4916667,3a,27.7y,308.85h,82.61t/data=!3m8!1e1!3m6!1sAF1QipNJiq_jiabhWIS97lL55WkevdZXhjrrMObfiS7h!2e10!3e11!6shttps:%2F%2Flh5.googleusercontent.com%2Fp%2FAF1QipNJiq_jiabhWIS97lL55WkevdZXhjrrMObfiS7h%3Dw203-h100-k-no-pi-0-ya100-ro-0-fo100!7i8192!8i4096!4m10!3m9!1s0x5f735f1e9b695f8f:0xc404d278439eb4ae!5m2!4m1!1i2!8m2!3d43.1586113!4d142.4911214!14m1!1BCgIgARICCAI
> 
> Also I binged watched Yuru Camp so I'm hoping that the little bit of knowledge I got would suffice :3 And this is not beta-read bc I'm too sleepy. I'll probably polish this tomorrow (no promises)

Leaving the administration office, Hokuto approached his motorbike. The back was filled with his supplies: his non-freestanding tent, his summer sleeping bag, his folding chair, food and cooking utensils. Good thing he brought his motorbike instead of his old bicycle. The camping grounds were a bit far from the administration office, especially near the lake. And he  _ especially _ wanted to camp there.

As he drove through the designated roads, he took in the pleasant sight around him. The lush green grass, the trees brimming with life and with the sound of cicadas, this place was really his ideal one. With a great place like this, it was interesting to think that it only cost less than a thousand yen.

Contemplating that thought, he arrived at his destination. The Kanayama lake in front of him looked bluer up close, perfectly reflecting the cloudless, afternoon sky. The green mountains on the other side served as a nice backdrop. Hokuto felt that he could stare at it forever. It was totally relaxing, and the wind was gentle, too. He might doze off a little bit later. 

Since the sandy beach was off-limits to use as a campground, he could only use the little bit of grass closest to the lake. Good thing the other campers had a different idea, he got the little area all to himself. That’s what it meant to camp solo. The solitude was amazing.

After setting up his tent and supplies, he picked up his camera and started walking. Since it was his first time here, he wanted to do some sight-seeing and maybe take a picture or two. Wandering around for an hour, he ended back up in the administration office. The receptionist advised him that he should check out the lavender fields just a little bit to the side of the lake. He might take some good photos there, so he gave it a shot.

He was speechless when he arrived. Rows and rows of lavender in full bloom were swaying in the wind before him. He could even clearly see the lake from here! He was glad that he took the chance. 

Leveling his eye with the viewfinder, he looked around for spots he could take. Just as he was pressing the shutter, his view was blocked. A person, with his back to Hokuto, stood up from squatting to look at the flowers and settled on standing. Although a little bit surprised, he waited patiently for the person to move. 

The person turned around, “Oh, sorry! Was I blocking you?”

For the third time today, Hokuto was mesmerized. He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, with gentle eyes and fair skin. Through the camera lens, he could see his long lashes moving as he blinked, and his cheeks dusted with a tinge of pink. Add that with the tips of his blond hair catching a little bit of the sunlight and highlighting his face nicely, it was almost as if he was ethereal. 

He heard an audible shutter sound and realized that he unconsciously pressed his shutter. Panicking, he lowered his camera and stuttered an apology, “S-Sorry I just— I just—”

Unable to come up with an excuse, he sighed and said, “Sorry, I’ll just delete it.”

The blond just smiled, “It’s fine, can I see the photo?”

A little flushed, Hokuto hesitantly showed him the photo in his camera. It was a good photo, capturing almost all of the good features of the man before him. Almost, because the camera could not possibly replicate what the eyes could see.

“Wow, I look good in this!” the person beamed at Hokuto. “Are you a pro or something?”

Hokuto looked away and scratched his cheek, “N-not really. It’s more of a hobby.”

“Is there any way you could send me this? I really love this one,” the person said, looking at his camera again.

Hokuto thought for a second, “I don’t think I could do that right now, since I don’t have my equipment with me.”

The person visibly deflated, but smiled a second later. “Oh wait, I’ll just give you my number and just give it to me whenever you’re available. Would that work for you?”

This beautiful person (practically an angel), giving him his number? Wait, does this mean they’ll see each other again? Hokuto felt like he’s having a fever dream, but he couldn’t help but nod.

“T-then, want to take more pictures of you?” He suggested it not because he wanted to stare at the pictures later. It certainly wasn’t that. Yup.

The blond’s eyes practically started sparkling, “Really? You’ll do that?” Without waiting for an answer, he started walking through the fields. “Could you take a picture of me here? I want to have a picture with the lavenders.”

“Do you like lavenders?” Hokuto inquired but still raised his camera to face.

The person gave him a big smile, “Yeah! I love them! They’re my birth flower!”

At that exact moment, he captured the brightest smile of the most beautiful person in the face of the earth. He soon learned that this person was named Taiga (the softest looking tiger, in Hokuto’s mind), and that they go to the same college. With that information, you could say that they met more than once, and did more things together other than exchanging pictures.


End file.
